This disclosure relates in general to currency conversion at transaction machines, such as, for example, ATMs and, but not by way of limitation, providing currency and/or transaction cards in a first currency in response to receiving cash in a second currency amongst other things.
Travelers traveling in foreign countries using foreign currency often leave with cash in the foreign currency. In some situations, travelers don't have time to visit banks or currency exchangers prior to departing. Similarly, travelers may be unfamiliar with a foreign country and not know where or how to convert funds into native currency. In other situations, the amount of foreign currency is small and may not justify the time or burden of exchanging the currency into native currency. Moreover, exchange rates between a foreign currency and a native currency can be unfavorable within the native country. Not only are exchange rates within the native country unfavorable, most banks, native or foreign, do not offer currency exchange. Accordingly, travelers often take a lose by not converting foreign currency into native funds.